How To Say Whatcha Doin'
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place after Tri-Stone Area episode. Isabelock comes to Phinabunk's and Gerb's backyard, only to realize they've invented a new language and a new catchphrase for her. Now Phinabunk tries to teach her that new catchphrase. Just as a heads-up...characters will talk in cave-talk for the most of the time.


Yes, I'm actually writing a One-Shot about Tri-Stone Area…I don't know if I want to challenge myself or if I'm just crazy enough to try this…since you know…they will talk in cave-talk most of the time. But I'll try to make it as understandable as possible.

Anyway that's all then…I don't own Phineas and Ferb…and Enjoy! ''sigh'' Here we go then…

…

''Isabelock! Woka ap!'' Isabelock heard her mother, Vivianak yell. Isabelock stood up from her sleeping place and looked at the shard of glass that functioned as a mirror to check her hair. It was a mess obviously, but Isabelock liked it that way.

''Ga marga Isabelock.'' Isabelock said to the glass and she giggled a little to herself. She then walked next to the hole in wall that functioned as window and she looked through it at the house across the street…expect that streets haven't been invented yet so it was really just a dirt road.

''Phinabunk…whai yar ar obliviwakkah?'' Isabelock asked from no one in particular. Isabelock had started liking Phinabunk ever since they met, but Phinabunk was so oblivious that Isabelock doubted she would ever get to smell his armpits.

''Isabelock! Staba dar-dramak ouf Phinabunk n cumeouh ata!'' Vivianak yelled and Isabelock blushed a little. She hated how everyone knew about her feelings for Phinabunk. She walked to the 'kitchen' and sat down on pile of rocks that functioned as a chair.

''Ga marga mog.'' Isabelock said as she sat down. Vivianak smiled at her daughter and placed her breakfast in front of her. Simple roasted berries. It was small amount, but Isabelock knew they didn't have anything else. They couldn't go hunting ever since Isabelock's father…let's just say there was a fatal mammoth incident and no one really talks about it anymore.

''Isabelock. Walja gu gar Phinabunk's hausekah machia?'' Vivianak asked and Isabelock nodded excitedly as a response. She went to Phinabunk's house every day, so why would this day be an expectation? She quickly ate her breakfast and prepared herself to leave.

''Mog! Mi laftah nua! Bakoo ar!'' Isabelock yelled at her mother, before leaving the house. Her mother yelled something after her, but she wasn't listening anymore. She crossed the street…I mean dirt road quickly and entered Phinabunk's and Gerb's backyard.

''Mei Phinabunk. Whakka tuka'?'' Isabelock asked cutely as she entered the backyard. Phinabunk looked up to her and smiled.

''Weihin fera yar.''Phinabunk said and suddenly approached her. She blushed a little as he suddenly took her hands. ''Yar ar thai cudah gorla ehva. Yar ar menkah ouf mi livah.'' Phinabunk said and Isabelock could feel her blush increasing as Phinabunk suddenly turned into half man half saber-tooth tiger and let Isabelock mount his back. Isabelock sighed dreamily again as the two of them rode to the sunset.

''Isabelock!'' Phinabunk yelled worried. Isabelock snapped out of her daydream and blushed a little. She had once again been lost in Phinabunklondah. While it happened time to time, she was used to having someone there to tell what she had missed.

''Sorruh Phinabunk. Whakka tuka'?'' She asked again. Phinabunk apparently didn't mind having to explain his plan of the day again.

''We invented a new language.'' Phinabunk said, but Isabelock didn't understand what that meant. Isabelock tried to recognize some words, but they were all foreign to her.

''Whiak?'' Isabelock asked confused. Phinabunk sighed a little and took out a large stone tablet and started to carve something on it. Isabelock looked at him curiously. He eventually stopped, took a stick from the ground and started pointing at the tablet.

''Du invenwha nua langewaka egukes we invented a new language.'' Phinabunk said and then went through the same thing again, just to make sure Isabelock understood it. Isabelock nodded slowly as she listened to him. She was getting it, but the concept still seemed confusing.

''Neua…languegue?'' Isabelock tried to repeat, but she couldn't pronounce the words correctly.

''Ni Isabelock. New language.'' Phinabunk repeated slowly.

''New language…New language!'' Isabelock repeated happily as she understood the sentence. Phinabunk smiled at her happily and took her hands.

''You're a fast leaner!'' Phinabunk said happily. Isabelock didn't understand what he said, but she didn't care. Phinabunk was actually holding her hands without her being in Phinabunklondah. Isabelock sighed dreamily, which went unnoticed by Phinabunk. Gerb snorted a little at this, but stayed silent.

We invented new cathuphrasa fera yar.'' Phinabunk said excitedly. Isabelock looked at him confused.

''New catchuphrasa?'' Isabelock repeated confused. What was wrong with her old catchuphrasa? Was Phinabunk implying that he didn't like her old catchuphrasa?

''Ah! New catchuphrasa ar Whatcha Doin'!'' Phinabunk said happily. Isabelock thought about this new information. For some reason she felt like she could easily master this new catchuphrasa, but she didn't want Phinabunk to know that.

''Whoiatchai Daion.'' Isabelock repeated. She said the sentence wrongly on purpose, but luckily for her Phinabunk didn't notice. Gerb on the other hand noticed and understood her plan.

''Phinabunk, I'm going inside.'' Gerb announced and stood up. Isabelock didn't understand what he said, but she liked the outcome. Gerb went inside and this left her and Phinabunk alone in the backyard.

''Ni Isabelock. Whatcha Doin'.'' Phinabunk repeated. He was little confused about Gerb leaving, but he honestly didn't mind that. He enjoyed being with Isabelock.

''Whaitcha Duan.'' Isabelock said, once again mispronouncing the sentence on purpose. Phinabunk shook his head and thought for a moment. He took out another large rock tablet and carved Whatcha Doin` on it. He then took out the stick again and pointed at the tablet with it.

''Whatcha Doin'.'' Phinabunk repeated really slowly while the stick moved around the letters of the sentence. ''What….cha…Do…In'.'' Phinabunk repeated once again, this time pointing at each syllable while he said it. Isabelock could mispronounce the word again, but she didn't want Phinabunk to think that she was that stupid.

''Whatcha…doin'.'' Isabelock repeated, finally pronouncing the world correctly. Phinabunk smiled at her happily and in his happiness he hugged Isabelock. Isabelock was visibly shocked by this, but she didn't mind the hug in the least.

''Great Isabelock!'' Phinabunk said happily. Isabelock had no idea what the first word meant, but judging from Phinabunk's reaction it must mean something good. Phinabunk let go of her, but he still stayed close to her. Then Isabelock got an idea. He was so close and they were alone in his backyard.

''Amm…Phinabunk. Mi hada imporwak…'' Isabelock started to say, but suddenly Boofgard and Baljug entered the backyard in the same manner as yesterday.

''Mei Phinabunk. Whiak ar machia's prowak?'' Boofgard asked. Phinabunk smiled a little at the arrival of his friend, but he was little disappointed that his alone time with Isabelock was interrupted.

''Mei Boofgard n Baljug.'' Phinabunk said and walked over to them and started to explain the new language to them. Isabelock sighed a little when he left, but afterwards she smiled

''_Whatcha doin'.'' _Isabelock thought. She would remember those words forever.

…...

Well that wasn't so bad…I think. I hope you understood. If you didn't understand some sentences then mention it in a review and I'll explain it to you. Yeah…that's probably all. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
